


[Podfic] Mindgames | written by ashtraythief

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Bottom Jared, Dirty Talk, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared really can’t help his dirty thoughts, not when the meeting is so boring and Jensen so pretty. And if he has to suffer through this, well he’ll make sure Jensen is right there with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Mindgames | written by ashtraythief

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mindgames](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169423) by [ashtraythief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/pseuds/ashtraythief). 



> Length: --:24:21  
> Size: 22MB

[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ms8q1dwxv41h8yd/Mindgames.mp3)


End file.
